Hero
by RenataOrion
Summary: Não machucar os outros e machucar a sí mesmo,não é uma escolha.


Hero

Fazia sol e Damon sentia que seus neurônios se derreteriam,_demoraria quanto tempo até chegar em casa?_Com um suspiro cansado,ele obrigou-se a andar mais um pouco. _Tinha que chegar em casa antes do anoitecer._ Iria fazer uma surpresa para os seus familiares,talvez eles ainda pensassem que ele estava na guerra. _Não..._pensando bem,eles pensavam que ele _realmente_ estava na guerra.

Era jovem e solteiro,por aqueles mesmos motivos fôra chamado para a guerra. Casamento foi uma opção que ele logo descartou quando descobriu com que poderia acabar amarrado. Blair Cornélia Waldorf. Mais conhecida como Blair Waldorf,_que seja_,ele apenas não poderia casar com ela. E preferiu ir para a guerra,ao invés. Aquela foi uma afronta com alguém como Blair,mas ele não queria ter ofendido ninguém quando recusou o casamento. _Okay,talvez só um pouco..._

Mas as coisas não eram tão simples. Blair Waldorf era a paixão platônica do seu irmão mais novo e não poderia casar-se com ela,uma vez que sabia disso. Se o seu relacionamento com Blair antes podia ser considerado ruim,depois da recusa ficou pior. Não havia nada contra ela,_ao contrário._

Admirava ela por inteiro. O nariz arrebitado,as vestimentas sempre impecáveis,o vocabulário ácido e ao mesmo tempo doce,o perfume que o inebriava e o olhar,capaz de enfeitiçar qualquer homem. É,concerteza Blair é o motivo de adoração de Damon Salvatore. _Mas ela não precisava saber disso._

Quando chegou bem em frente a sua casa não sabia se sentia emoção ou alegria. Talvez um turbilhão de emoções que não deveriam serem sentidas. Era para estar feliz por ter sobrevivido á guerra,mas estava feliz por ter voltado para casa mais uma vez e por poder contemplar Blair Waldorf mais uma vez mais em sua vida. Era ridículo admitir mas era viciado naquela garota.

Á passos largos adentrou no território que pertencia a sua família,como se bem lembrava os jardins estavam impecáveis como sempre e a grama bem aparada. Sua mãe era uma especialista quando o assunto era deixar a casa bem arrumada e isso ia da porta até o portão.

Como o previsto,sua chegada foi uma surpresa enorme para os seus familiares que não conteram-se de abraçá-lo assim que o viram. Sua mãe foi a primeira e depois de separar-se do abraço esmagador dela,seguidos de _"Graças ao senhor bom Deus você está vivo!"_ _"Como você cresceu"_ e _"Você comeu tudo direitinho_?" ― mãe é sempre mãe. O segundo foi o seu pai que ao invés de falar palavras de preocupação,apenas deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas. ― entendeu aquilo como _"Estou orgulhoso de você,graças a Deus voltou vivo"._ E por último e não menos importante,veio Stefan.

― Ah cara,sentimos sua falta ― Ele dizia,enquanto separava-se do abraço do irmão ― Mamãe me deixou louca com você na guerra! ― Disse e recebeu em troca um olhar reprovador da mãe.

― Imagino que sim. ― Damon riu,circulando os braços no ombro do irmão ― Mas,para a sua sorte eu voltei.

― Que bom,porque eu tenho uma novidade! ― Empolgado Stefan disse olhando-o em expectativa. Antes que conseguisse abrir a boca,adentrou na sala Blair. E aquilo foi o suficiente para lhe roubar a atenção do irmão para Blair.

Ela estava magnífica. Estonteante!Estava...perfeita!Mais bonita do que ele se lembrava. Tinha certeza que o cabelo dela não era tão longo assim antes dele ter ido para a guerra!E os olhos pareciam bem mais aguçados,a pela continuava com aquele mesmo aspecto de maciez...Ela estava perfeita e ele em farrapos. Completamente suado e mal tratado. Deveria ter previsto que encontraria Blair em sua casa,afinal,ela vivia conversando com sua mãe.

― Damon... ― Ela parecia surpresa por tê-lo encontrado ali. Deveria está tão acostumada durante aqueles meses em chegar naquela casa e não encontrar o moreno. Ela parecia acuada,sem saber o que falar. Era claro que estava,sentia-se uma tola por ainda se importar pela a recusão do casamento há meses atrás.

As pessoas ainda falavam e apontavam o dedo para ela na rua,em pouco tempo aquele foi o assunto da cidade. _Damon Salvatore recusa a mão de Blair Waldorf e prefere ir á guerra._ Aquilo foi humilhante para a garota,pensou que fosse enlouquecer a cada olhar torto que recebia das pessoas,mas com sorte,conseguiu refugiar-se com Stefan. Seu melhor amigo e confidente.

― Senhorita Blair ― Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça,gostaria de manter distância daquela mulher,só assim com sorte,sua sanidade ficaria intacta.

― Não sabia que voltaria hoje. ― _E nem se voltaria_,ela quis dizer mais se conteu.

― Quis fazer uma surpresa ― Deu de ombros e logo desviou os olhos de Blair,para pousar logo em seguida em Stefan ― Então Stefan,me diga,o que você tinha que me contar? ― Surpreendentemente ele viu o rosto do irmão mais novo iluminar-se,voltando a encarar com expectativa.

― Eu irei me casar!

O silêncio foi mortal e a única pessoa que Damon pensou que estivesse mais interessada ainda em casamento naquela sala era Blair. Sua cabeça girou e pareceu que iria a qualquer momento surtar. Ele iria se casar com Blair!Blair!_Blair Cornelia Waldorf __iria se casar com o seu irmão!_

― Ai meu deus. ― Foi a única coisa que conseguiu escapar de sua boca e Stefan riu,achando graça do choque momentâneo de seu irmão.

(...)

Ainda desnorteado,ele deixou a água do chuveiro cair sobre sua cabeça,nada melhor do que uma água fria para dissipar toda aquela tensão nele. Mas cada vez que fechava os olhos,imaginava Blair casando-se com o seu irmão no jardim de sua casa.

Desistindo do banho,ele desligou o chuveiro e foi até o seu quarto,procurando por alguma roupa. Esperava que não acabasse escolhendo meias de cores diferentes,seria um desastre. Trocou-se o mais lento possível,não queria ter de almoçar na presença de todos os familiares e _dela_.

Balançou a cabeça,suspirando e convencendo-se que ficar na guerra era melhor do que enfrentar a guerra interior dentro dele,onde sua mente gritava _"Impeça o casamento!"._ Mas a parte racional dele,felizmente,ainda estava no controle.

Ouviu leve batidas na porta e disse para seja quem for entrar,provavelmente era Stefan. _Como estava enganado._

― Damon,posso falar com você um instante? ― Blair perguntou incerta e ele a fitou demoradamente,até assentir com a cabeça concordando.

― Fale rápido,não tenho muito tempo ― Ele disse tentando soar o mais rude possível ― Sabe,eu tenho um almoço de casamento para ir ― Ele completou sarcástico e Blair suspirou frustrada por ele ainda lembrar-se disso.

― Eu só queria vim dizer que estou feliz por você ter voltado e...Me desculpe qualquer mal entendido quanto aquele assunto há meses atrás. ― Levantou os braços em rendição,tentando fazer graça ― Não guardo ressentimentos!

Ela esperava que Damon risse mas ele apenas a olhou sério,fulminado-a com os olhos. _Ele deveria ter aprendido várias táticas de intimidação na guerra_,ela pensou.

― Não guarda? ― Ele riu sarcástico ― Casa-ser com o meu irmão concerteza não é guardar ressentimentos.

Ela franziu o cenho,enquanto deixava um sorriso bobo crescer.

_Ele pensava que ela iria casar-se com Stefan?_Alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

― Eu não sou a noiva do seu irmão. ― Ela disse e foi a vez dele ficar em choque. Como assim ela não era?Então..._Quem era?_Há minutos atrás poderia ter a absoluta certeza de que Blair tinha um longo caso com Stefan.

― Não é?

― Não. ― Ela sorriu negando e pela primeira vez,desde que chegou,suspirou aliviado e sentiu um peso esvaindo dos seus ombros. Como se tivesse se livrado do peso do mundo nos seus ombros.

― Ah.. ― Ele abriu a boca constrangido ― Então me desculpe pelo mal entendido,sabe eu não sabia...Pensava que você e Stefan,bom...você sabe. ― Ele se enrolou na explicação e Blair riu do jeito atrapalhado dele.

― Stefan é o meu melhor amigo,apenas isso.

Ele parou por alguns instantes,estranhando o jeito em que ela tentava lhe explicar as coisas. A Blair normal nem sequer se preocuparia em manter um diálogo com ele. Na verdade,se fosse como antes,ambos já estariam brigando por algum motivo estúpido.

― Ah,eu pensei que vocês...tinham algo. Você sabe,os dois sempre viviam juntos que acabei pens...

― Espera aí! ― Ela o interrompeu ― Você se recusou a casar comigo por causa de Stefan?

Ele encolheu os ombros,sentido-se acuado e bobo demais para respondê-la,ela julgou pelo silêncio que aquilo foi um sim.

― Seu idiota! ― Ela gritou ― Eu não acredito que você pensou isso!Você é tão genioso e tão...burro para algumas coisas! ― Ela disse e ele a olhou ofendido. Não era sua culpa se os dois pareciam mais para amantes do que amigos.

― Não é a minha culpa pensar isso e também.. ― A olhou altivo,como se a desafiasse ― Você sempre se mostrou apática á mim,por que gostaria de se casar comigo?Uma vez que me odeia?

Diante a pergunta dele,ela resfolegou surpresa. Por que ele pensava que ela o odiava?As coisas não eram bem assim...Na verdade, se viu apaixonada desde o momento em que pousou os olhos nele.

― E-eu não te odeio! ― Gaguejou,logo se recompondo e voltando a impassibilidade.

― Sempre pensei que você me odiasse,por isso recusei o casamento ― Ele justificou,aproximando-se mais do que o permitido dela.

― Não,eu sempre pensei que você me odiasse! ― Ela negou,aproximando-se perigosamente dele. Estavam pertos o suficiente para sentirem a respiração uma do outro. ― E você foi um idiota ao ir para guerra!

― Isso importa?

― Muito. ― Ela tomou fôlego,prestes a talvez cometer o maior erro de sua vida ― Eu passei todos esses meses pensando "Oh meu Deus,ele tem que voltar vivo" e você não sabe quantas noites em claro eu passei me perguntando se você estava bem.

― Eu..eu não sabia ― Ele a encarava surpreso. Tão surpreso que não percebeu o que já deveria ter percebido antes: O sentimento de ambos,era recíproco. E ele tinha certeza,não era ódio que um sentia pelo o outro. Ao contrário.

― Claro que você não sabia! ― O olhou exasperada,sentindo-se ofendida ― Você...você é um idiota!Eu te amo!Eu te amei hoje,te amei ontem e talvez vá te amar amanhã,mas... ― Parou por alguns segundos,sentindo um bolo se formar em sua garganta ― Mas...eu sei que você não sente o mesmo e não posso te obrigar. Mais eu só lhe peço,pense bem antes de voltar á guerra.

Então ela sabia. Voltar para a guerra era uma probabilidade muito grande que ele vinha considerando. Dentre de alguns meses a guerra na Alemanha iria estourar e logo o governo chamaria novos soldados para ajudar,ele provavelmente seria chamado,já que ele era solteiro.

Mas a questão não era aquela!A mulher da vida dele estava parada bem a sua frente e havia acabado de se declarar para ele. _Se declarar._ D-e-c-l-a-r-a-r. Um sorriso bobo começou a se formar em seus lábios e por outro lado,Blair já estava pronta para sair do quarto quando sentiu uma mão quente segurar o seu pulso.

_Damon._

― O que você quer? ― Ela perguntou tentando ser o mais rude possível. Já havia se humilhado demais por um dia.

― Acho que vamos ter de providenciar mais outro casamento ― Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto estampado e Blair o olhou por alguns segundos,não entendendo.

― Ah, meu deus... ― ela tapou a boca com os dedos brancos. _Era aquilo mesmo?_Damon Salvatore acabara de lhe pedir em casamento por palavras tortas?

― Blair Cornélia Waldorf miss perfeita,nariz arrebitado e irritante,aceita se casar comigo? ― Ele fez o pedido e achou graça quando ela o fitou sem palavras ― Ou você quer que eu vá para guerra mais uma vez? ― Ele resolveu brincar e como se acordasse de um sonho,ela pulou no seu pescoço.

― Damon Salvatore você é um idiota,mas não sabe o quanto eu te amo!

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. _Acho que isso quer dizer um sim._


End file.
